fanservice
by shirocchin
Summary: Hanya sebuah obrolan random antara Kuro dan Mahiru di suatu siang yang cerah./"Sepertinya, acara kita kekurangan fanservice." [kuro/mahiru]


_**Servamp (c) strike tanaka**_

* * *

Hanya sebuah obrolan random antara Kuro dan Mahiru di suatu siang yang cerah./"Sepertinya, acara kita kekurangan fanservice."

* * *

" _Aaahh a-aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. D-darah, aku butuh darah. Darah."_

" _Bertahanlah! Minumlah darahku jika dengan cara itu kau bisa bertahan hidup. Ayo, minum darahku."_

" _K-kau gila. Aku tidak akan meminum darah seseorang yang telah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Pergi! Menjauh dariku sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Kumohon, pergilah."_

" _Tidak akan! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, apalagi dalam keadaanmu yang sekarat. Minumlah darahku jika kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai saudara."_

" _Aku sungguh tak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi apa boleh buat, kau yang memaksa. A-aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri."_

" _Saa, lakukanlah."_

" _Ahhnnnnn."_

* * *

Kuro dan Mahiru terpaku menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan adegan di mana sang _vampire_ berjubah putih dengan rambut pirang tengah menghisap darah pemuda berambut gelap. Adegan gigit-hisap tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena sang _vampire_ pirang buru-buru melepas gigitannya dan terengah-engah.

"Menggelikan! Inikah yang mereka sebut _anime_ bertema _vampire_? Jika dipikir secara sederhana, adegan menggigit leher manusia tak perlu dibuat sedramatis itu."

Kuro yang menonton dengan posisi tiduran bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang disusun sedemikian rupa hanya menguap.

"Bodoh. Itu namanya _fanservice_."

Mahiru melotot ke arah Kuro."Tapi, dilihat dari sudut manapun adegannya terasa tak lihat ekspresi si manusia saat _vampire_ pirang itu menggigit lehernya? Seolah-olah dia sangat menikmatinya. Padahal mereka sama-sama lelaki. Faktanya, ketika sepasang taring menancap menembus permukaan kulit dan daging rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

"Sungguh merepotkan. Justru adegan gigit-hisap barusan akan memperoleh _rating_ tinggi karena unsur keambiguan yang tercipta. Saat adegan itu berlangsung, kau bisa bayangkan berapa banyak gadis yang akan menjerit melihat _otepe_ -nya mendapat _hints_."

Kedua tangan Mahiru bersidekap. Ekspresi wajahnya memancarkan aura kebingungan. Jika dibandingkan dengan _anime_ bertema _vampire_ yang barusan mereka tonton bersama, _Servamp_ memang kurang memberi "tendangan" dalam hal _fanservice_ karena cerita mereka murni berfokus pada bagaimana cara mengalahkan Tsubaki. Iris Mahiru bergulir, menatap _vampire_ pemalas yang kini mengutak-atik _remote_ televisi. Melihat ke episode-episode sebelumnya, Kuro beberapa kali memang pernah menggigitnya. Pergelangan tangan dan daerah perpotongan leher miliknya pernah menjadi sasaran Kuro. Sensasi panas dan menyakitkan saat sepasang benda rucing milik Kuro menghunjam lehernya tak akan pernah dilupakan Mahiru.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong. Meski kau telah menggigit dan menghisap darahku, aku tak berubah menjadi sepertimu. Jika dipikir secara sederhana, jika kau menggigitku aku akan berubah menjadi _vampire_. Seperti di film-film barat misalnya."

" _Baka_. Tidak semua manusia yang digigit _vampire_ akan berubah menjadi _vampire_. Mahiru, sepertinya kau belum pernah nonton anime _Ksatria Vampire_ ya? Hanya vampire berdarah murni yang mampu mengubah manusia menjadi _vampire_."

"Hmmm." Mahiru nampak berpikir keras.

"Berhenti memikirkan hal-hal tak penting seperti itu, Mahiru. Merepotkan saja."

"Kuro. Jika kupikir sekilas, adegan antara aku dan Sakuya beberapa waktu yang lalu juga cukup ambigu. Kau lihat rekamannya? Saat Sakuya sengaja jatuh dan aku menangkapnya? Persahabatan antara lelaki cukup dalam juga ya."

Mahiru kemudian terkekeh kecil, tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kuro. Tampang malas dan datar yang biasa ia tunjukkan sepanjang hari mendadak berubah menjadi kesal dan terganggu ketika mendengar ucapan Mahiru.

"Aku tak suka kau membicarakan _vampire_ lain, Mahiru."

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

Mahiru mengernyit heran. Detik berikutnya, posisinya berubah. Terperangkap dalam tindihan Kuro yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini?

"Kuro, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kuro tak menjawab, melainkan menundukkan wajahnya, mendekati leher mulus Mahiru yang terpampang menggiurkan. Untuk ukuran bocah kurus seperti Mahiru, Kuro mengakui aroma leher dan darah lelaki yang menjadi _Eve_ -nya sangat menggoda dan membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kita tak perlu menunjukkan adegan ini di episode mendatang, Mahiru. Karena aku lebih suka seperti ini, hanya kita berdua."

"Ahhnnnn."

Tanpa sadar Mahiru menirukan jeritan lelaki berambut gelap di anime yang mereka tonton beberapa saat lalu.

Berjuanglah, Mahiru!

.

end

* * *

a/n : Saya ngidam scene gigit-hisap kuromahi layaknya mikayuu :'')) /dibatjok/


End file.
